What About Now?
by roaringflame
Summary: This story i wrote far into the future where Isabella is more secure in who she is and can protect herself and the ones she loves but now it's time to shake everything up and see if she can hold everything together like she believes she can.


Isabella slammed the door to her newly remade truck and looked up at the Forks High school. It had been so long since she'd been back to the small town that she'd grown to love. Her heart had been left here to rot over a hundred years ago. But know she felt that she was healed enough to come back so the family that she started was here to live. The three "teenagers" walking ahead of her seemed more like kids to her than the siblings they pretended to be. The day went pretty smoothly, she had learned years and years ago that dazzling people really was a great thing to be able to do. Helped in sticky situations that most people wouldn't be able to get out of. That is until she walked into the cafeteria and the stickiest situation ever.

Jonathan, Maggie, and Rachel stood across from five people that she had thought she'd been able to completely forget in the long years she'd been away. Alice was already staring at the door even before she walked in and slowly the others noticed and were very surprised. Edward was the last to look over and notice Isabella. She walked over to her own family with an air of leadership and asked the girls to sit down while her and Jonathan took care of their new problem. "Is' your anger is showing, you can't go over and lose it in front of all these kids!" Maggie tried to get through Isabella's stubborn head.

"I'm in charge here and that means that it is me who has to go over there and handle my past and not run from it!" she could feel her eyes fading slowly from red to blue, anger to sadness. The girls did as she asked and the duo turned back to her suddenly remembered group.

Isabella fluidly slid into a chair at their table at their table as Jonathan did as well with a little less grace. She looked at Edward and couldn't think of anything to say as he looked at her with the sadness that she was feeling in her heart. Jonathan, her right had man, cleared his throat to remind her that soon she would have to speak. "Hello, we are very sorry, we weren't aware that you guys were in the territory. We'll try to find a new pl…"

"Bella…" Edward tried to talk to her but she threw up a hand to silence him.

"Please, call me Isabella or Is'! I'm really not the same person that I was when I was alive." Jonathan caught her attention and motion for her to calm down and be calmer, nicer. All the other people at the table looked at him curiously and that snapped her back. "Oh, were are my manners. This is Jonathan, my right hand man. Really helps me out with the other kids." This didn't fix the looks on their faces. "Um, how do I explain this?"

"Isabella created our family, sometimes it seems like she really is my mother even though she's "our age"." Jonathan tried to explain for my sake and Edward let out a breath that she didn't think he realized he was holding in.

"I remember when…" Alice started but Is wasn't having it.

""Can we please not play walk down memory lane, I can't take all that right now."

"That's fine," they all seemed to be really uncomfortable around her. But why shouldn't they be, they're the ones that left her high and dry all those years ago, without even a warning. "Well Carlisle and Esme are going to want to meet with you and the rest of your family. How many of you guys are there?"

"There's five, Jonathan and I, then Maggie and Rachel who just left, and James is our sort of "father" but only because he looks older than the rest of us. I can't really say he makes the money because we all sort of do."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Wow I think that's the most words you've said to me in one sentence before." Bella said sounding annoyed, wow after all these years and Rosalie could still get under her skin.

"Why are your eyes turning red Bella?" Edward asked, Rose just looked worried and a bit scared.

Isabella closed her eyes and rubbed her temples trying to calm down. "I told you not to call me that!" She opened her eyes back up and they were bright red and glowing.

"Is, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" She nodded her head and politely turned to the Cullen's. "If you be so nice as to excuse us for a moment?" and with that they walked away. Out in the hallway he turned on her with a worried expression. "What's wrong I know you guys have a past but I didn't know you were still so hung up on it, you can't let this affect you in front of all the humans in that café."

Like Edward, Alice, and Jasper, Bella was reborn with a unique power. Her emotion when she feels them very strongly show on her eyes in a variety of different colors, they were like her personal mood ring. There's something different about the color red though because if she feels anger enough then she gains more power but looses just as much control and people tend to get hurt unless her family is there to stop her. But in return she could feel the emotions of other and right now Jonathan was sad.

"Please just stop thinking about all that they've done to you and visit being able to forgive them, just try for…your family" The glowing red of her eyes slowly faded to a soft baby blue, she could never do such a thing as to endanger her family.

"I swear Jon, if I could cry then you'd be the one to make me do it." On the outside she laughed but on the inside she meant it. Is turned back to the doors and her eyes took on a purple color. If it was for her family then she was willing to be courageous! Or at least while they were around people that she could hurt she'd try to be strong around her used to be loved ones.

They sat back down at the table and Alice and Edward looked so worried, "What was that?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing," Jonathan answered, "lets just hope that it doesn't happen again, at least not in public." Edward knew though, you could tell by the look in his eyes that he'd heard it in Jon's head.

"Listen, I thought I could do this but I have to think of my family so here's my number," She slipped a piece of paper onto the table and jotted down something and slipped it to Edward. "Call us when Carlisle wants to talk to all of us." With that she just walked away and Jon followed her. Edward looked at the paper and there was more than one thing on it. 'Meet me at our spot immediately after school, you will have five minutes, and I know you can make it.' The rest of the school day he walked around like no one else existed, didn't even hear his family when they tried to speak to him. When the final bell ran he was out of his seat so fast it was like he was never there to begin with. Outside the school he spotted Isabella and they looked at each other for what would have been a heartbeat then they both took off.

Everything blurred past Isabella's face as she ran to her meeting place and knowing that she'd get there first. Edward probably wondered how fast she was, if she'd gained the speed to beat him anywhere? Was she thinking, right at that moment that he would be the one waiting for her to show up? Of course, Is had been the one that had done all that waiting for him to come back into her life. It wasn't till today that she'd realized that she had been waiting for just this moment, for Edward to waltz back into her life. She hit the meadow opening and sat down to wait, probably not for long.

Seconds later he arrived and the minute he seen her it was surprise that overtook him. Instead of questioning her about it he just sat down on the ground next her. Happiness overcame him when she didn't move away from him. Edward spoke slowly and carefully because he was so afraid that she would run away, change her mind about talking with him and he might not be able to catch her. "So what made you want to talk to me?"

"No Edward, you **do not** get to ask the questions, just answer them." The strength in her voice threw him just a bit but she did say that she was the leader of her group and you have to be strong to lead. "Have you thought about me at all since you left?"

Such a straight, forward question then again she always did like to question him. "Everyday since we left!"

"If you think about someone a lot then you have to care about them, right?"

"I never stopped loving you." His voice was so matter-a-fact.

"Then why didn't you come back Edward?" she yelled at him, she couldn't keep it in anymore. She could feel her eyes begin to shift to red and the anger grow inside. Something was going to go really wrong, soon.

"I did," he yelled this at her too. "In case you forgot, everyone that was here thought you died in a car crash. Do you know what that did to me, I thought you'd died so young when all I'd wanted was for you to be safe. Life is such a bitch sometimes."

At first the anger quieted, she had never thought that he'd gone back to Forks and the lie of her old life. That soon grew into anger at herself. So she had put herself through such pain but was responsible for the pain in his heart as well. Is massaged her temples and tried to quiet everything that was going through her head, when she opened her eyes he was right in front of her face. How had she let him get so close without noticing? He kissed her and she let him do it. Is wanted to be angry but all she'd wanted all those years ago was here and she couldn't let go. She pulled away from the kiss but not from him. Instead she cuddled into his chest and they lay on the ground in each other's arms and she never wanted to let go.


End file.
